Heretofore, there has been used a connector to which electronic components (for example, coaxial cables and a circuit board) including conductors for signal transmitting and conductors for grounding are connected. Such a connector includes terminals for signal transmission (hereinafter, referred to as signal terminals) and terminals for grounding (hereinafter, referred to as ground terminals). For example, Patent Document 1 described below discloses a connector to which coaxial cables are connected.
In the connector disclosed in Patent Document 1, a signal terminal and a ground terminal are arranged side by side in a right-and-left direction. The signal terminal is formed like a plate spring elongated in a direction in which the terminal is inserted into a housing, and elastic force of the signal terminal presses the tip end of the signal terminal against a signal terminal provided at end of the coaxial cable. In a similar manner, the ground terminal is formed like a plate spring elongated in a direction in which the terminal is inserted into a housing, and elastic force of the ground terminal presses the tip end of the ground terminal against a ground terminal provided at the end of the coaxial cable.